Glow
by nitpickernose
Summary: Watanuki has noticed something different about Yuuko. Whenever he's near her, there's a slight glow from under her skin. M for non-explicit themes. YuukoXWatanuki, Yuuwata. AU.


**GLOW**

**Pairings: WatanukiXYuuko**

**_Author: I got some questions about my last story Days of the Week, and this is sort of a missing scene from that fic. However, you don't need to read that to understand this. This is just kind of a fun, light, peice. Not explicit._**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, but belongs to CLAMP.**

* * *

You're used to her laughter, but this breathy warmth of utter happiness is something you don't think you'll ever become bored with.

She's laying on the bed, the sheets, tangled with her hair, are wrapped around her stomach and waist. The uncovered part of her naked body is glistening with thin layer of sweet as she turns to her side and giggles into the bed. She's laughing so hard you can practically feel her abdominal muscles hurting. Your fingers pick up the vibrations of her voice as your run your fingers over her thighs, tickling her.

You stand at the edge of the bed, her legs dangling of the end, brushing against yours, and as you move your hand from her legs to her shaking stomach, you begin to experience that sudden, hot, tingling sensation in your belly and then you're not tickling her anymore.

It takes her a moment for her to realize that your touches have gone from playful to something else. And as your hands slide from her bare stomach, over sheet-clothed hips, and to the skin of her thighs, skimming the edges of your finger tips over her knee, then back up again. Her laughter has died now, instead all you hear are the after sounds of harsh breathing as she tries to catch her breath.

She raises her feet that were dangling over the edge, and rests them on the bed, causing her legs to create a V form. You don't mind, because you kiss your way up her legs to the knee, and trace your lips down the outer skin of her thighs. She slides her hands up your arms as you bring them to rest on each side of her body, and then she's running her fingers over your shoulders.

You haven't done this in a long time. Too long. She's been a little reluctant, and you aren't really sure why. The fear that maybe she just wasn't interested in you anymore was enough to keep you awake at nights. But now you're here, with her, and she's letting you kiss her and touch her and she's touching you back and you know that she's dying for this just as much as you are right now.

There's something different about her body as well. It's small, you can't really place what it is, but there is a difference, and it's driving you crazy. The way her skin smells, the glow of her flesh, her body just seems so. . .so. . ._grabable_.

As if that's even a word.

But it's been over two months, two months of non-physical contact, and you thought that it was only you. She seemed either too tired, or too distracted to be with you. Either sleeping all day long, or making up excuses to not touch you. She hardly eats your cooking anymore either, and that has scared you as well. But you've noticed other things.

Like how when she did eat your cooking how a small blush would creep into her face and she'd close her eyes and groan as if it were her last meal. Or when you would grab her wrist or nuzzle her neck you would feel her heart stop from under her skin, or sneak a look and spy how her eyes glazed in pleasure or how her flesh seemed to warm just by having you near. How you, as a man, as the one who could see spirits, and as her lover could see something glowing from under her skin, and how your every touch seemed to make it brighter, and stronger and then she'd pull away.

But mostly what you've noticed, is how miserable she's seemed these last two months. It's as if she's been denying herself the things that make her happy. She won't even drink sake, or smoke from her favorite pipe anymore.

That was until a few hours ago. When you saw that she was wearing a black dress that was much too modest for her, and that she's been wearing those dresses for too long, and you kissed her neck from behind, and felt her body stiffen as though she were about to leave you, but you felt the hum of her skin under your lips and saw the warm brightness shine from under her black dress and as you moved your mouth down her back. Kissing her through the cloth you could feel the way her skin moved at every deep breath.

For a brief second her body twitched as if to run from you, but your hands locked around her stomach as you held her from behind. And you noticed that when your lips made their way back up over her back, across her neck and to her earlobe, she had let out such an uncharacteristic moan of surrender that you turned her around to face you and. . .

Her body was hot under your touch and the brightness from before was flashing under her skin and her lips burned into yours and any cognitive thought in your mind is now controlled by your instinct to make that glow of her skin turn into a rolling fire.

And before you could even remember how you got there, you were in her bedroom and you were ripping that black dress from her body, hoping to never see it again, as you peeled your clothes off and flung them in every direction. And then it was you and her, and skin and teeth and sweat, cries and moans. Wet kisses and rocking hips, tugging hair and gut-wrenching explosions.

Her appetite was insatiable, wanting more and more of you, like all she had been doing these past two months was imagining this moment and every fantasy, urge, and desire were oozing out of her lips and tongue and fingers. It was the most intense sex you two have ever had and when you were finally finished and she was satisfied enough to just let herself breathe for a moment that you reluctantly moved from her embrace.

You said that she must be starving, thinking that if she was this ravenous for you, her appetency for food must be killing her. And she had replied that she was very hungry, her lips curving into a devilish grin. The kind that used to give you knots of fear in your stomach when you were younger.

As you button your pants she tells you to hurry back and you dash off to the kitchen to make her a quick, sweet lunch.

Now, as she's fed and blushed with laughter that you lean over plant tiny kisses over her belly. Quickly she leans up and kisses you softly on mouth, her fingers lightly touching your cheeks as she runs her thumbs under your chin and down your throat.

And when you take her this time, on the edge of the bed, it's comfortable and easy and the sheets wrapped around her hips tangles even more around her body as she moves on the bed. She turns on her side, making it more difficult for you, but you don't stop and when she turns on her back again facing you, her face is flushed with one hand on her cheek and the other on your torso and she peaks much more quickly.

Later, when she's resting comfortably in your arms, and you still can't get enough of her body which both so different and so much the same. You're in the middle of telling her this when her eyes meet yours and she admits to you that she's gained some weight these past few months.

You find it hard to believe at first, so you look down at her body and doubt that she has, but you do notice something different

You look back at the black dress now lying ripped at the seams on the floor beside the bed and then back down at her body. She still looks thin, but there is a difference, her curves are more pronounced, and her breasts are slightly bigger and you move you hands down to her hips and you realize that they're not as boney as before and so you grab onto the flesh and a warm sensation spreads through you again.

No wonder you went mad making love to her.

She teases you that perhaps you like her this way, and you confirm this by whispering that you've wanted her more than ever, still not able to take your eyes off of her and she giggles because you seem to have a thing for bigger girls. She says this jokingly as she moves over you, but you don't think it's funny and you tell her she's crazy as you look up at her and she straightens.

You then look back at the black dress on the floor. It had seemed odd that she would wear something so bland. Yuuko can be incredibly vain and has always had a taste for the unusual. So for this dress to cover so much of her. . .

She's hardly eaten your cooking. . . .And you haven't been together in months. . .

You ask her if she's self-conscious, and you are aghast when she doesn't answer you right away. Not even a silly joke, or a mischievous grin followed by a purr in your ear. You suspect that she's going to deny it, scoff and tell you that you have no idea what you're talking about, but then she turns her eyes away and confesses to you that she's never gained weight before.

You know that you need to be careful about what you say, but you have no idea _what to _say. You've seen her wrath before by simply implying that she might someday gain weight, and you're terrified at what will happen to you now. So you stick to something safe.

True. But safe.

So you tell her that she's beautiful and it seems to work because she smiles, but you don't think she's fooled. She knows you too well, and hell, she knows _everything._

Almost everything.

You say that you don't get it as you stare at her stomach. How could she have gained weight if she hardly eats anything?

You look back up at her again and see that her smile is gone. For a moment you're afraid you have upset her, and she's going to make you clean the storehouse, or cook the hardest meals for a month, but when you look more closely, you see something in her eyes that you've only seen once or twice before.

Fear.

She looks worried. Apprehensive. Afraid and you ask her what's wrong. When she doesn't answer, you being to feel fear as well. You start to think back on what you just said that would cause her to react this way. Sex. . .no. Food. . .no. Weight . . .She's barely eats and she's still gaining weight. . .

She didn't eat because she wanted to lose weight, and wouldn't sleep with you because she was conscious of her body, yet she's food starved and sex starved. . .even more than usual.

Your eyes meet her again, and she's staring intently back at you. Watching you.

She's been denying all the pleasures she loves. Food. Sake. Tobacco. Sex. Food. Sake. . . Sake. . .Sake.

It's then you realize that she hasn't had sake in over two months. She hasn't smoked in almost two months. And you think back to that night three months ago, when the two of you had been angry with each other, and you had slept in different rooms for the first time in forever. But loneliness had soon swept away any irritation you had for her as you lay in your futon, on the cold, hard floor that was nothing like her warm, soft, inviting body. You remember how she had crept into your room later, and had knelt by the futon without uttering a word, and you remember pulling her down to you but that's the last thing that you remember clearly.

Everything after that had been a blur. A wonderfully sensual, maddening blur that had caused every rational thought to leave your mind. But it had also been a perfect moment. A pure, deep, changing moment and you knew you were on the course of a new path because something had happened between you and her that night, you weren't sure what, but you knew it was there and the cool electrical shock of excitement had flowed through your veins in anticipation.

But now, three months later so much has changed, and she's still watching you like some sort of prey ready flee at the slight hint of agitation. Your mind has been going in circles since that night as you have been piecing together all these events, but you still can't get your mind wrapped around one little fact:

No sake.

That is until you trace your fingers over her stomach. And perhaps it is the silence. Perhaps it is the slight glow that you see twinkle again slightly under her skin at your touch. Perhaps it's just because you're so thick to not have noticed it before, but you feel her flesh hum as it always does, however, something else is there with her. Something foreign and tiny and precious. Something that loves you in a way that you've never been loved before, and something that you adore and want to protect at all cost.

All of this goes through your mind in a fraction of a second, and the realization paralyzes every muscle in your body and all you can do is gaze at her stomach. And when you're finally able to turn your head to her, your mouth slightly ajar, your eyes wide and bright, and your heart burning so hot that you're positive that she can see a glow from under _your _skin.

You ask her if it's true, and she nods in her composed, guarded way, and you think it's amusing that she can be so dignified when she is sitting on top of you completely exposed.

The old you would have jumped out of bed, jittering in your weird way all over the room, yelling, crying and wailing and you probably would've knocked your self out by running into a wall. But the new you sits calmly, staring up at her, and when the overwhelming joy finally leaks into your expression that her stoic defense drops and her hand skim over your fingers that are stroking her belly.

When she kisses you, you think you can actually hear a click of everything falling into place. All the mysteries of the last two months have finally made sense to bring you the most wonderful reward.

And you wonder, how you, a man who is so sensitive to sensing spirits could not sense the little one inside of her.

She asks you between kisses if you're scared, and you tell her that you're terrified. She asks you if you know what to do next, and you tell her that you haven't got the slightest clue. She asks you if you're happy, and you tell her no, because happiness can't even compare to the love and joy that you are experiencing in this moment.

And you ask her if you two can really do this, and she says that if it is our _hitsuzen_, then we can.

The glow from her skin is causing her to look like some angelic spirit you have never seen before and when you tell her this, she smiles the softest smile you've ever seen from another human being, but that the light isn't just coming from her.

And right then you're positive that she truly does love you. That they both love you.

Your face breaks out into a brilliant grin and you can't wait to love them back.

**THE END**


End file.
